The manufacture of toys and educational devices of the types which require manual assembly of large numbers of operative parts has become so costly due to rising labor rates that many persons desiring to purchase them have been prevented from doing so by the necessary high prices.
The overall objective of the present invention is to provide an improved toy cash register from which children can learn numbers and the mathematical operations of change making while at play, and which accurately simulates the action of actual cash registers used in trade, but which is manufacturable at substantially lower cost than known types that are capable of similar performance.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon further consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.